Men of the Night
by MorrisonGKM
Summary: Sebastian has had a secret he's kept for a while. A friend he's hidden from everyone. Now, he's paid that friend another visit, where will it all lead?
1. A Dark Reunion

Men of the Night: Chapter One: A Dark Reunion~

It was the year 1889, Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of the Phantomhive manor, was just finishing up the last of his duties for the night. He'd already put Ciel to sleep, and was making sure the manor was spic and span, but as he did so, he began to think of his old friend. Within just a few minutes he was lost in his mind. Old memories taking him back in time. Sebastian wanted to see him again. The butler walked the halls till he reached his own room, and went inside, closing the door behind himself. He sat on his bed, continuing to think of his friend, then he remembered one thing that was said to him.

His friend's voice played in his head, "If you ever break free from your contract, come visit me again in the future."

Even though Sebastian's contract remained in tact at the moment, he still wanted to visit his friend, _now_. "If I do leave now, Master will never know. I've been to the future a few times, so I know that it'll be as if I never left in the first place. Well, better be on my way before any of them wake."

Sebastian walked to his forbidden closet, turning the knob and walking inside. He walked to the back then moved some clothing to a secret door, which led to a room with a portal to the underworld, and a time machine, along with other demonic trinkets and things. Sebastian ran his gloved fingers over the cold metal of the time machine. If anyone found out about what he possessed, things could end up well... Bad. The demon pressed the on button and watched as the machine lit up, and became ready for use. He removed his gloves with his teeth, and punched in the date he wanted to arrive. With a slight grin, he stepped inside the machine, pulled on the lever and with a blast of light, was sent in to the future.

Sebastian arrived in the year 1999.

In his pocket was a slip of paper with the address to the Hellsing Manor. He looked around for street signs, and began on his way. He rode on a bus, and walked a few more miles till he arrived. Sebastian knocked heavily on the door. Within a few minutes, the butler, Walter, answered the door.

"Hello there. State your business."

Sebastian smiled softly and said, "I'm here to see Alucard. He's an old friend of mine. He gave me the address, as a matter of fact. I'm not sure if he's ever spoken of me, but my name is Sebas- Malphas."

Walter placed his hand on his chin in thought, then paused for a moment. "... Yes, as a matter of fact, he has spoken of you. You may enter." The Hellsing butler stepped to the side, and granted Sebastian entrance.

He smiled slightly as he walked in looking around, admiring the manor. He looked closely to see how clean everything was, and he was impressed. "Do you like what you see, Malphas?" Sebastian gave a nod of approval to Walter before replying. "Indeed I do. Now, if you don't mind, could you take me to Alucard's quarters?"

The butler nodded and walked in front of Demon, to lead the way. "Follow me." He followed closely, and before he knew it, the two were there. Walter smiled and whispered, hoping to be quiet enough for Alucard to barely hear. "Here we are." He walked back up the stairs leaving Sebastian.

The demon stood there for a moment, feelings rushing inside of him as his hand headed for the knob. He didn't know why he felt this way, but he ignored it and opened the door, and in the center of the room sat Alucard in his throne.

"Hello, old friend."


	2. A Dark Reunion: Pt 2

"Men of the Night: Chapter 2: A Dark Reunion Pt. 2~

"My, my... What brings my dearest friend all the way here?"

Sebastian smirked slightly walking into the room, closing the door behind himself. "Why to see you of course. It's been a while, and let's just say, I began to miss you."

A smirk pulled at the corner of Alucard's mouth. "Don't tell me you're growing soft on me, Malphas." He chuckled softly.

"Oh not in the slightest, Dracula." The demon walked closer to the vampire, standing just before him, now.

"It seems we should have a lot to talk about, given our timeline difference. How about we do a little catching up?"

Alucard removed his red-orange lensed glasses, to look Sebastian in the eyes. "Alright, but try not to make me cry when we begin reminiscing. This is a tear-free zone." The two laughed, as they knew that would never happen.

"Still as humorous as I remember." The vampire's brow rose slightly. "Did you expect my humor to fade with the years? I have to have something going for me, other than my battle skills, and good looks."

"Good looks? Don't flatter yourself." Sebastian smirked slightly.

"We both know what you really think." Alucard grinned cunningly, before taking a sip of blood from his wine glass. It was B+, as he was widening his pallet. Sebastian cleared his throat and took a seat in one of Alucard's extra chairs.

"You're awfully quiet now, Malphy." "Please do not call me that. It sounds completely idiotic." The Nosferatu laughed softly, and looked over at his friend. "Very well, but there aren't too many cute nicknames I can make out of your name."

He teased slightly. "Well there's one I have for you, it's Drac."

"Not bad, but your name requires real work." The two laughed, a smile on both of their faces.

"My, my... I really have missed you, dear friend. I haven't laughed this much in a while. The Phantomhive Manor, can be quite boring at times..."

"Oh yes, about that. How is that going? You should be done, considering you're here, right?"

"Well... To be honest, I'm forever bound to my master."

Alucard sat up in his seat. "What? How?"

"He was turned into a demon, while our contract was active, which means, I'll never get his soul."

"Mal, that really sucks."

"Don't I know... How's work for you?"

"It's been pretty exciting, if I do say so myself. Working for Master Integra, has hardly been boring lately."

"Lucky you." Sebastian smiled slightly.

"Did you notice the nickname I came up with for you?" He changed the subject, knowing it bothered his friend.

"Oh. No, I didn't. What was it?"

"It was, Mal." He said with a slight smile.

"Oh. I like it." The demon returned his smile, with a soft one.

"Now, how about we talk about the more interesting things." Alucard began to grin again, taking a sip of blood before speaking again. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"No, actually. I was briefly engaged to one Grell Sutcliff, but that is no more. What about yourself?"

Alucard nodded and spoke again, his legs slightly crossed. "No. This bat is flying solo at the moment. Grell, you say? That's a man, correct?"

Sebastian nodded in reply. "Indeed. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I didn't peg you for that kind of guy."

"Well, I have no gender preference when it comes to love. It's surprising enough, that I can even feel it. I surprise myself quite often."

Alucard rose a brow and gave a thoughtful look for a moment. "I see. Well..." He paused for a moment, staring at Sebastian, falling into another thoughtful gaze, a certain memory playing in his mind.

The demon looked over at him questioningly. "Weren't you in the middle of sa-..."

Before he could finish, he was interrupted feeling the vampire's lips against his own.


End file.
